My World Is Just For You
by lil dreamer grl
Summary: My story of Shikamru and Temari in love and in life.


Hi everybody! This is my first fan fiction and it's about Shikamaru and Temari! I hope you'll like it! Please R&R!

(I think I made the events go too fast but whatever. Please tell me if you think so!)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me it belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, TV Tokyo, etc.

Present Day, Shikamaru's Point:

The sun shone down as my eyes closed into my own thoughts, yet I was still cautious of my surroundings. Lying down on the cool green grass relaxed me. I took my arms and put them behind my head and gradually opened my eyes. Staring at the clouds in the deep blue sky is my way of getting away from all the troublesome situations in the world. Why couldn't my life be like the clouds? So free on such a perfect day. On days like this I wish my soul can be taken away from my body but I can somehow still feel the greatness of the breeze. Breeze. Why did I have to think about that troublesome word?

Shikamaru was just running some errands for his mother when all of a sudden he heard a big "whoosh." Inside, his heart was smiling yet he pretended he didn't notice anything. Then, he heard another but larger "whoosssssssshhhhh" and again he ignored it. Once more there was a "whoosh" but it was mightier and, well, more frightening. This time he turned around and there was a pretty blond girl from the sand that has a knack of being short-temp-

"Do you know how many times I had to use my fan just to get your freaking attention?"

Shikamaru just shrugged, it was too troublesome for him to do anything else.

"You know, you ALWAYS do that! And it's kind of annoying." and under her breath Temari said, "and kind of cute" Shikamaru knew Temari didn't mean it to be loud enough for him to hear but he couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Whatever!" Temari just rolled her eyes. "Where are we going to go now? You're not busy are you?"

"Nope. Where do you want to go? The ramen shop?"

Without a word Temari stood up and started to go towards the direction of the ramen shop. Shikamaru didn't want to go at this very moment but it was too troublesome to do anything else so he just followed her.

At the ramen shop, they talked for quite a while, that is, Temari talk for quite a while. Shikamaru couldn't do anything else be listen. Well, he pretended to listen while in reality he was really noticing how sexy she looked sitting there eating and how cute she was when she started talking for a long time.

The sky was getting greyer and a light mist had started to come down. Shikamaru walked Temari to the place she was staying at while they were holding hands. When they first started dating, this was very troublesome, but now, they held hands so much that it became natural for him. By the time that they were closer to the building, it started to pour, and Temari took out her fan to shield them from the water.

At the porch they said their good-byes for the night. They held each other in a warm embrace that made all the cold go away, including the water that dripped down upon them. After letting go, Temari went for Shikamaru's mouth and they kissed. They felt like the only people on earth and they felt very lucky.

Across the street the neighbors rolled their eyes and said, "Teenagers." But they didn't care. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Was that too troublesome for you?"

"Nah, not really," Shikamaru muttered back.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Temari stated more than asked.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye!"

Shikamaru walked home and surprised himself in his thought: "I guess girls aren't so troublesome anymore. Well, they still are, just, not as much."

The next day Shikamaru and Temari met up for lunch. Temari was feeling a bit mad and Shikamaru said to himself, "This is so troublesome."

Towards the end of their lunch Shikamaru didn't know how to tell Temari about some new news. But, he had to do what he had to do or else this would lead to more trouble.

"Umm, Temari-chan? Ehhh…"

"I need to tell you something. Now." Temari looked very serious yet her eyes had a look of sadness in them. Shikamaru was glad she had something to say and was too nervous to see it.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just received a letter from the sand informing me that I have to go back for an important mission. I really want to be with you but, well, I don't' want to disappoint Gaara and everything you know?"

"Oh. That's ok. Tsunade-sama just informed me this morning that I have to leave for a mission this afternoon. It's so troublesome that we have these missions."

"Especially at a perfect time like this. sighs I'm going to miss you Shikamaru." She came closer to him and they hugged."

"I'm going to miss you too. Hey, you want to go see some clouds before we have to leave?"

"Ok," so, Temari was lead to Shikamaru's favorite green hill and they laid and watched the clouds on the perfect day with the weather, colors, and solitude that they needed.


End file.
